Beyond What Is
by BakemonoShoujo
Summary: Kirihara turns female one day, how would the others react? a Fem!Akaya x Niou story, summary changed! to a more...general one O.O please don't hate me. / in HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Okay so, this is a fem!Akaya x Niou story :) well in the beginning there might be a bit of Akaya x Niou if you take it as that, but deep friendship is what I was aiming at those parts

I was having a hard time finding stories like these so I found the way to remedy the problem, by making my own of course!

Summary:

Niou wished to have a girlfriend, but of course, wishes are very dangerous.

This story will start of a T, but who knows… might turn M in later chapters. And I'll ask you guys if want it to… but the final decision will be up to me :3 but I will compensate your needs don't worry~

* * *

><p>Kirihara and Niou are walking along the sidewalk of the city. They were having their rare bonding time since they don't get to see each other much anymore, with Niou in his first year of college he doesn't have the time to go and check up on his favorite junior anytime he wants so they just schedule it whenever he had the free time.<p>

The younger, on the other hand in his senior year is busy from all the school works that is demanded from him to graduate. Nevertheless, the two of them, even though they don't see each other much, they still have contact with each other, no matter how rare the two of them meet.

"Hey Niou-senpai, do you have any girlfriend yet?" Asked Kirihara

Niou was silent for a moment "Not yet brat, why? Gonna apply?" he said smirking at the younger

The curly haired puffed his cheeks "No. Just curious"

"hahaha, well, I don't have time for that I guess, and the girls there are lame, cute but…" He shrugged thinking about the girls that are too boring for him

"aahh, so senpai's standards are high huh." Then he gave his senpai a toothy grin "Be careful with that, you might end up all alone."

"heh! With a face like this, I doubt that"

Kirihara chuckled "sure…"

Niou frowned "What about you? Have any girlfriend I should know about?" the latter just shook his head simply

"None at the moment. Had some…but just for kicks, I had one that I thought would last but you know…just didn't" He shrugged then stuck his tongue out smiling

"But you know senpai, I don't see why you couldn't have someone love you, I mean, you're cool, funny, and reliable… I guess hehehe." Then the younger's face turned serious looking straight ahead, Niou just stared at him focusing on what his friend has to say "Sure you're annoying at times and you get me in trouble a lot but even so…"

Kirihara's expression suddenly lightened then opened his mouth and uttered a single statement that moved his senpai.

Niou's eyes widened at what his kouhai said. He looked away hiding his small blush and a hint of smile.

The two changed topic and continued walking with no destination in mind.

"You two…" an old groggy voice said from a dark alley they passed, hearing that they stopped and looked at where it came from

There a hooded old lady sitting on with an old table that is covered by a worn out blanket with patches. On the table was a crystal ball, and tarot cards sprawled face down all over the surface of the table.

"uhmm… can we help you?" Niou asked

"The two of you seems to be close…"

"Yes, we are." Kirihara replied with a small smile, a bit wary of the old lady

"oohh…that's nice, the two of you have known each other since middle school right?"

"…how did you know?" The older of the two narrowed his eyes studying the person in front of them, he was thinking whether or not they should just ignore and leave.

The old lady chuckled "How about we play a game? If you win each of you can make a wish."

Niou already have had enough, he turned to leave when Kirihara held on to his arm stopping him in his tracks

"Alright, what's the game?" the smaller boy asked, Niou gave him a _'what are you doing look.'_ The latter just smiled at him

"The game is…" she motioned for the cards on her table " pick one card then guess what card it is, if you're right, you win, if you're wrong, you'll lose. Simple eh?"

Akaya nodded and pointed at one card that was halfway falling off the edge. The old lady's smile grew wider. "Guess what it is, may I remind you that these are tarot cards."

"Yeah yeah I know what those are." He looked at the card and thought for a moment, he remembered his grandmother having those and showing it to him when he was a child, but he didn't remember all the names though

"..Well?" Kirihara thought hard, trying to remember some cards: _The Fool, The world, The devil… _just those three.

"The amorous one, also known as The Lovers..." he was about to say 'The World' but the card he mentioned suddenly popped in his mind, he didn't eve know that card

The old lady flipped the card, Niou was surprised, there it was, the name on the card that was facing them: "The Lovers", who could've known the brat could win at something like this

"Cool, I was right."

"Indeed, looks like the entire universe wants you two to have that wish, so what would it be?" she said as she is waving the card

Kirihara nudged his senpai, "uhmm…" what could he wish for? Then he remembered his conversation with his kouhai earlier.

"I wish I could have a girlfriend, a pretty one of course, with great body, she has to be kind… hmm… but not too girly…someone who cares for me" he said thoughtfully, he was actually serious, if you're gonna make a wish, might as well be meticulous

The elderly nodded, then looked at Kirihara

"hmm… I wish…I wish for Niou-senpai's wish to come true" He grinned at the taller boy whose eyes widened hearing his wish.

"My, my, wishing for others?" the old lady smirked

"Yeah, why not, it aint illegal" Kirihara gave her an _'I'm superior look' _

"No it certainly isn't." Suddenly a strong wind blew; the two had to close their eyes so dust won't get in them. When the wind subsided, they opened their eyes and the old lady was gone.

"Seriously?" Niou was dumbfounded; Kirihara was emotionless, probably still processing the happenings in his brain. He was about to say something but he noticed a card lying on the ground where the supposed lady was sitting.

Kirihara knelt slightly, picking up the card and it was the card that he picked. He showed the card to Niou. The older boy huffed and just walked away. He looked at the card in his hands, and then let it go following his senpai.

Night had fallen; the two boys are at Niou's house eating dinner that has been prepared by no other than Kirihara himself. He developed his skills in cooking and other household chores ever since he had been left alone at home most of the time, with his dad working abroad, his sister staying at a dorm, and his mom also busy working.

After dinner

"So brat, it's already late,"

"Oh right" he looked at the clock. _9:00 pm_ the little devil sighed, then sat up saying farewells to each other. Akaya was about to leave when he received a message from his mother:

'_Akaya-kun, I will be going home very late, I locked the door, can you just stay at a friend's place?'_

"ahm.. senpai, can I stay here for the night?" He asked his senpai a bit embarassed

Niou just smirked "sure kid"

He didn't really mind since he was living alone, his family moved to Tokyo but he had to stay for his studies, so in the end, he had the house all to himself.

"So where will I sleep?"

"My room."

"Why?"

"The other rooms are a mess, unless you prefer that, and since you're a guest its common courtesy that you won't sleep on the couch."

"aahh.. So you sleep on the couch, and I sleep in your room?"

"No way. I'm not that nice, WE sleep in my room"

"Okay…"

After a few minutes.

They settled at Niou's room after they finished cleaning themselves, Niou lent Kirihara some clothes and stuff. The two boys were now lying on the trickster's bed. And yes they were sleeping next to each other, and why not? They are friends after all so it's common that they have slept next to each other a bunch of times, sometimes with their other friends, particularly the other regulars of Rikkai. Who could've forget the great sleepover they had.

"Anou… Niou-senpai…?" the younger called out to his senpai still not being able to sleep

"hmm?" he replied with his eyes closed close to drowsing off to sleep

"Aren't you lonely? I mean, being alone in this house." Kirihara shifted to his side facing the other

Niou opened his eyes staring at the ceiling thinking. "Well, it's fun most of the time cos I can do whatever I want, but there are times that I feel like a loner."

"So you do feel lonely?"

"I guess, but not always."

Silence took over for a moment. Niou closed his eyes once again convincing himself that the brat had fallen asleep

"If you do get lonesome… you can just call me, and I'll come over and bug you!" He looked at the boy that was grinning sheepishly; he wondered how the seaweed head had remained to look so childlike and innocent all these years.

"…yeah." The older boy chuckled amusingly and pinched Kirihara's cheeks making the other wince, he enjoyed that look

"ow ! ow! OW!" he let go and laughed hard, then stopped to look at his kouhai that was patting his hurting cheek "you're so mean senpai…"

"That's what makes my world go round bratling"

Akaya shifted again so he was now lying on his back like Niou, he closed his eyes deciding to sleep "…maa…baka senpai…" he mumbled

"So why did you waste your wish for my wish to come true? It's not that I believe it will come true…but still"

"…."

"…."

"…Sometimes a wish you made by yourself is not enough for it to come true. You need others too. By the way, my wish wasn't wasted." His back now facing Niou "It would be wasted if not put to good use…"

A few minutes have already passed, Kirihara was sound asleep while Niou was still awake, and all his drowsiness suddenly went away. He was left there staring at the ceiling, watching as the shadows of the trees sway along the breeze that would come and go.

As he was watching he couldn't stop his mind from wandering through his lines of thought particularly about the boy next to him

'_Aren't you lonely? Being alone…' _

'_If you do feel lonesome… you can just call me and I'll come over and bug you!'_

'…_Sometimes a wish you made by yourself is not enough for it to come true. You need others too…'_ So he gave his wish for me

'_But you know senpai, I don't see why you couldn't have someone love you, I mean, you're cool, funny, and reliable…_ _Sure you're annoying at times and you get me in trouble a lot, but even so…'_

He smiled as he remembered the last line his kouhai said:

.

.

.

.

'…_.__I'm happy with every second I'm with you__...'_

He was moved by the sincerity of his voice, the innocence of his smile, and the purity of his intentions. No matter how many times they were together he was not able to corrupt the kid, which he was glad about. He reached out and patted the boy's hair gently so as to not wake him up.

"You're a sweet person Akaya…" he whispered,

Many times he wondered why Kirihara would make himself look so frightening when all he was, was a really kind, caring, and loving person. All others see him is as the devil that dyes the courts red, or some violent, aggressive guy that all he does is hurt and destroy. Why does he not let others show this side of him?

When they were in the same team, the other regulars also noticed that, but if they ask the boy about this matter he would just shrug and say 'I dunno' casually and change the topic. Truly, Akaya is one of the biggest mysteries that this world has. Though, Niou is glad that he is able to see the truth beyond the mystery.

He closed his eyes as he felt sleep is already inviting him

.

.

.

'…_.__I'm happy with every second I'm with you__...'_

"I bet it would be sweeter if a girl would say that to me." He smirked at his thoughts, what did they say about wishes?

Be careful 'cause you just might get it.

* * *

><p>End of first chapter<p>

**Next chapter will be Akaya turning to girl**

Too cheesy?

I gotta know your insight guys. Tell me what I need to work on :) I need to know what the things I'm no good at so that I could change and improve you know

REVIEWS! Need it badly ^_^"

Btw. If you are going to review, uhmm.. If you could tell me whether

A.)I will put content ratings M in the later chapters to add spice

B.)Don't put content rating M because it will ruin the pure sweet love theme

C.)Others…please specify

Practically I'm open to suggestions cos after the next chapter, I got nothing else hehe thank you ! Like I said I WILL compensate to your needs if ever I didn't to put it in this story

:]

THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is chapter 2 :) Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter, keep 'em coming ^_^

Let's get on with the story

* * *

><p>Morning sunshine found its way to Niou's room making him wake up, he had always been the kind of person to get up early, sure his lazy and all but he was never late because of this. Like always, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, and then he looked at the figure beside him. Kirihara was completely covered with blankets, so that's why he was left without any because they were sharing the same blanket.<p>

He got out of bed deciding not to wake the boy up and headed to the bathroom, and then fixed them breakfast since it was Akaya that made dinner. It had already been an hour and the other is still sleeping, unlike him, Kirihara's a heavy sleeper, the kid could practically sleep anywhere, and anytime.

Niou went upstairs to his room and found the boy really was still sound asleep, and covered by blankets.

'_Maybe he died of suffocation?' _He chuckled at his thought and stood by the bed side of Kirihara. He poked him at what he thinks is his waist, he knew he was ticklish there.

"Mmn~!" the blankets parted slightly with Kirihara shifting position, now his sprawled out on the bed

Niou's mouth was agape and eyes wide

There a girl was lying on his bed, long dark curly hair that was spread all over in all direction. She had pale skin with cheeks tinted with a small blush, long eye lashes. He can't stop staring she was just so adorable!

Then he snapped out of his delusions when he realized who it was.

"OI! Brat!" he shook Kirihara's shoulder, he slowly opened his eyes but only half way, and directed his eyes to the person causing him disturbance in his sleep. Immediately, Niou withdrew his hand as he found himself drawn to those eyes. The green eyes became sharper in color, but they looked deeper in a sense.

"…Need anything…?" Her voice so soft. She opened her eyes fully letting the older be captivated completely by those amazing orbs.

Niou's heart was racing right now

"uhmm…ahh…" He was speechless, but he shook his head wildly pulling himself together. "How are you feeling?"

"hmm…" she stretched slightly

'_oh god…'_

"Fine, why? Though my voice seems different…" Kirihara yawned; he didn't see why his senpai would ask how he feels. He sat up and stared at his legs they also seem different, they look shorter. He opened closed them studying if they were his.

He then, looked down at his chest and saw something he wasn't supposed to have…

"Now you know?" Niou said he looked at her lazily with his hands on his hips

"…What happened?" he looked at his senpai with teary eyes

He shrugged. "Looks like you turned to a girl."

"WAAAA~!" Akaya broke out a high pitched wail, Niou winced and grabbed a handful of blankets and shoved it in her mouth, stopping the heinous cry.

"Calm down!"

"Mhmph ifhm humph thmph amph grph!" Kirihara muffled through the clothe in his mouth

_(a/n: okay now I'll refer Akaya with female pronouns it's beginning to be difficult)_

"You're right… it's hard to calm down if you suddenly turned in to a girl." So Niou can understand the inaudible muffles

She pulled the sheets out of her mouth gasping for air

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" the once soft voice turned in to a high pitch angry tone, think tsundere "AND WHY AM I ONLY WEARING BOXERS!" she complained realizing she only wore a loose shirt and boxer shorts

Niou's brow twitched, cute or not, it's still the same bratty Kirihara "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Humph!" she crossed her arms looking away with her cheeks puffed scowling

The boy sighed and rubbed the back of his head

"Look, we'll figure this out later; right now let's eat, okay?" Akaya looked at him still scowling

"Fine." She sat by the edge and stood up shakily, after she took a single step, her legs gave in causing her to fall forward she closed her eyes waiting for the floor to hit her, luckily Niou caught her in his arms in time.

"Easy there kid." He sat her up on the bed again "Want me to carry you?" He joked smirking at his kouhai, he held his arms out at the girl

Kirihara made an 'eh' look "No way" she shoved his arms away. She stood up once again, and took a step she mentally cheered at herself for not falling, and then another step. _'Yes! I'm walking!'_ she said in her head triumphantly then looked back at his senpai who was two steps behind him.

"Coming senpai?" She smirked at him "Or do you want me to carry you?"

Niou's eyes narrowed annoyingly, and then he made a wicked smile and walked towards her, Kirihara feeling the impending doom, prepared herself

"Alright, carry me." And with that said he glomped the younger latching himself onto her

"AHH!"

_THUD!_

"AHAHAAHAAHAH!" the two are now on the floor. Niou who was laughing his guts out is sitting on the back of Kirihara

"Damn you senpai!" she stood up with all her might making Niou fall back hitting his head on the floor. Now it's Akaya's turn to laugh maniacally, she stuck her tongue out childishly at her senpai who in turn also stuck his tongue out.

"Okay, okay, I've had enough, let's go down and eat." He waved his hand as a sign that he's already dismissing his jokes

Kirihara smiled and held her hand out to help his senpai. The latter took it and unintentionally pulled harder than both anticipated.

There they were, on the floor, eyes wide with a huge blush on each faces, their faces were so close that their nose was touching. Green eyes met Blue eyes each processing the situation. Kirihara was sitting on Niou's lap, his hands still holding hers. The older boy was breathing heavily, his heart racing. He opened and closed his mouth but no words came out.

"uhm.." he released his grip on the girl's hand and pushed here gently by the shoulder giving him and her a safe distance.

Akaya finally gaining composure looked around with a hint embarrassment, she grinned widely rubbing the back of her head "S-sorry, guess I'm not strong enough to help you up."

"No, it's okay." Niou stood up and pulled her by the arm, she stood with the aid of her senpai.

The pair walked down the stairs without saying anything, still not being able to completely get over the awkward episode they had. When they got to the kitchen, they sat by the dining table with breakfast facing each other. Kirihara instinctively grabbed a toast and bit on it, Niou stared for a while, and the girl still had the bread on her mouth while chewing.

"Damn brat, you're one gross girl." He said looking at her with a disgusted look.

"It's cuz I'm not a girl."

"right right…" Niou smirked "What are you then?"

Kirihara was shocked for a moment, "I'm a boy!"

"You don't look like one"

"Well…whatever! You said you'd fix this!"

"Nah I didn't, I said we'll _figure_ this out" He said waving his finger adding emphasis on the 'figure' part

She gasped "A-at least try to fix this!"

"Alright." Niou looked at her intently then snapped his fingers

"…"

"…"

"Sorry she-brat, my powers aren't workin' today, let's try again later" He gave her a toothy grin

By this time the black haired was already fuming with anger, her face was all red, gritting her teeth, she was giving him a _Help-me-or-I-shall-never-let-you-breathe_ look. But of course, this IS Niou, which means, he only found this amusing after all annoying the hell out of people was his mission in this world, at least that's what he believes.

He chuckled amusingly, "You're so cute…"

She was taken aback after she heard that, many has called her 'cute' in the past wherein she was still a boy and the feeling she got after hearing that was neutral. For Kirihara 'cute' meant weak or little, since usually small things like puppies and kitties are called 'cute', so she was never fond of that word. But now, hearing that…felt different.

Kirihara's deadly expression quickly diminished with a huff and crossed her arms again looking away avoiding the boy's gaze. Clearly being a girl has weird side effects and it's messing with her head, and possibly her feelings towards certain matters, matters that she didn't want to pry with any further.

"Just help me fix this…" the girl said in a mellow tone that Niou or perhaps anyone could easily give in to.

He gave her an assuring smile and a nod. Later in the afternoon the two decided they will go out and search for the old lady who was the prime suspect. Niou was already ready to go out, finished with bath and now wearing casual clothes fit for walking out. He looked at Kirihara who was just sitting by the bed side still wearing the loose shirt that seemed to be a really short dress.

"Well you can't go out like that." He pointed out.

She pouted at him. "What do you want me to do then?"

"Like any normal person would, take a bath and get dressed"

"If you hadn't noticed senpai, I'm no _normal_ person; a _normal_ person wouldn't change gender overnight. Besides, what can I wear?" She looked at him lazily, the other understood her logic, what was she gonna wear? She can't borrow his clothes since they were too big… And then he remembered something.

"I think my sister still left some of her old clothes in her room."

Kirihara's mouth was agape "Ew No! I'm not gonna wear some girly clothes!" She shook her head furiously at her extreme disagreement

Niou pinched the bridge of his nose, why can't this be easy? Why? "Ugh…brat, look my sister is not too girly, okay? So don't worry about wearing frilly little pink dresses with matching bows."

"FINE, grab the clothes then" she pointed towards the door showing him out to get the said apparel

He hissed at the level of annoyingness his kouhai is showing; now he remembered why he didn't prioritize on having a girlfriend yet. It's just too damn stressful, on hindsight, Kirihara wasn't his girlfriend, nor ever shall she be, he already reprimanded in his mind that. Because they were friends that happened to be both guys originally so having an intimate relationship would be really weird.

"I swear, you are so not being cute now." He left to go to his sister's old room and rummaged in the boxes and found what he was looking for. After grabbing the clothes, simply matching them. He went back to his room where Kirihara was waiting.

Green eyes scanned the clothes that her senpai shoved on her lap, then she stumbled upon two undergarments, a simple white panties and a C-cup bra. She blushed.

"Well you're gonna have to wear those too." He said seriously without any malice since it was true and he really wanted to get it over with.

Kirihara still eyed the undergarments. "I never knew you're sister had big…"

"She doesn't, she just kept that hoping her boobs will get bigger, but no luck." Niou chuckled evilly remembering the frustrations of his sister then went serious again "And I got that 'cause I noticed…you know…yours is…just get dressed please."

The seaweed head was getting teary eyed, "I-I-I…" she stuttered

"WHAT NOW! I ALREADY GOT YOU CLOTHES AND UNDERWEAR TOO! WHAT MORE CAN YOU NEED ?" Niou snapped, honestly he went as far as picking out women's undergarments and the baby was still needy, how much lower does his pride have to go?

"How can I take a bath and change clothes? I don't wanna see a girl's body nonetheless touch it…" and there was the problem

The older gulped. That was a HUGE problem, for both of them.

* * *

><p>i know, i need more depth, workin on it ^^<p>

reviews would be delightful :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Senpaiiii~… help me…" the girl whined with a desperate look

Niou was panicking real bad "Come on brat, just take a damn shower and change clothes and that's it."

"If it's so easy then why won't you help me!" Kirihara yelled yet again

"I won't go as far as giving you baths!"

"But!"

"Look it's no big deal, you're already 17 or something, you must've seen naked girls." He said giving her an as-a-matter-of-fact look "you also mentioned that you had girlfriends before so sure enough you've had…you know…_experience_"

"No I haven't." She replied with a blank expression

Niou's eyes widened, why wouldn't he? The person in front of him has been a guy for a good amount of 17 years yet he still hasn't done it. But he didn't mean he should have, it's just that most guys have, and the kid wasn't bad looking for him to not get a girl to do that.

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Yeah. My parents told me to not do that, not until I get married" upon hearing such a lame statement the boy slapped his forehead, his friend is really too innocent for his/her own good.

"That's so unexpected…we as your senpai's should have taught you the things you need to do and to know."

"Well whatever! Besides it's too late for that now! JUST GIVE ME A STUPID BATH!"

"What part of me not doing that can you not understand?" Niou was already losing his cool

"The part of you not doing it!"

"It's _wrong_ for me to do it okay? I'm a guy and you're a girl, currently."

"eeehh? Why? I don't mind…" She asked pulling on Niou's shirt closing the gap between them; once again they were in a compromising situation

_Mustn't… give in…to manly urges… _the older boy kept reminding himself. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. And when he opened them again Kirihara was looking at him with her puppy dog eyes and tears threatening to fall. His heart melted automatically, he was about to comply when Akaya let go and looked away.

"Alright, I understand…" She smiled at him goofily "I already made you do a lot of things you shouldn't so…thanks, I'll take it from here."

She walked towards the cabinet knowing that there Niou kept the towels. She pulled an unused one then walked back to the bed to grab the clothes and then walked out the room heading to the bathroom. Niou was quiet. A part of him was happy since he got out of a problematic situation, though there is a part of him that was confused. He didn't know why, but he felt uneasy.

Akaya was standing under the shower feeling the water caress here new body; she closed her eyes at the sensation. _'Hmm…' _She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her hands; they were small and slender, very feminine. She ran her fingers through her long wavy hair that was thoroughly damp but even so it didn't stick together letting her hand travel fluidly. It reached until her waist. _'So this is a girl's body…it's different…very different' _she clenched her fist tightly _' I can't stay like this…'_ she gritted her teeth and punched the wall in front of her and let it stay there for a moment, the anger left as quickly as it came. She withdrew her fist then sighed and turned off the shower.

She headed for the door where her towel was hanging. As she walked, she passed by a mirror. Quickly catching her eye she looked for a moment. There, a girl with flawless pearl white skin stood, she had long dark wavy locks that flowed gracefully on her body covering the chest area. The curves of her hair perfectly complimented the curves of her body. Her face was like a work of art, long eyelashes that accents her big emerald eyes. Plump pink lips, cheeks tinted with a soft blush.

"_Beautiful…" _Akaya uttered silently full of awe, hearing herself hear that, she shook her head and walk away to grab the towel and quickly dried herself, though her hair took longer to dry. She grabbed the clothes and wore them nonchalantly, wearing the bra was difficult for her, but she managed.

The female devil went back in front of the mirror to study if she looked okay. "Gosh, I can't believe I'm actually wearing girls' clothes, they're not too girly though…but still." She was wearing a plain pale yellow top with three fourth sleeves, and pleated shorts with dark floral patterns. Kirihara huffed and left the bathroom.

She walked towards Niou's room but the boy wasn't there, so she went downstairs and found him sitting on the couch texting.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat hoping to get his attention.

Niou turned around as he stood up, he looked at her from head to toe "Well don't you look nice all dolled up." He smirked

"Hmph! Whatever." She scowled at him. The latter just smiled widely.

"oh right." He pulled something from the couch of what seems to be dark blue high socks "Here. Your shoes are over here too" he said pointing towards the floor next to him, the girl came next to him and saw a pair of black doll shoes.

"Where do you keep getting these things?" Akaya grabbed the socks and sat on the couch putting them on

"My sister's room. Duh…"

She put on the shoes that fit perfectly and stood up.

"Let's go?" he asked

"Duh" Niou smirked at Kirihara's never ending smugness. It even seemed like it grew when the brat turned in to a girl.

The pair walked out of the house with Niou locking the door and Kirihara walking ahead, he sprinted catching up to her.

"You know, I never really liked my sister's taste in clothes." She just looked at him at the corner of her eye "But now I think I do…"

"And the point is?"

He shrugged "I just think you look far better wearing them than she did."

Akaya waved her hand "Yeah right."

They chatted along the way. Most of the people they come across would stare at them like they're some sort of endangered animal that is rarely seen. Niou snickered at some guys who are even when they were with their girlfriend would check Kirihara out.

"Hey senpai, the lady was supposed to be here right?" She pointed out as she slung her arm around Niou's

"Yeah." The two, stared at the empty alley.

"Damn it! Where is she?" Kirihara swore as she looked around while Niou was silently studying the place. He felt something tugging his pants, he looked down and saw a puppy pulling on the hem of his pants, he kicked slightly shooing the dog, he let go of Niou's pants ran away then looked back barking at them.

The duo decided to follow the puppy for no apparent reason. It had already been twenty minutes and they were still chasing, with no sign of slowing down the two were thankful of Sanada's laps since they are now used to running for a long time without getting too tired.

A few moments have passed and they found themselves running along the side of the park, the four legged seems to be leading them to the woods.

"Hey, Kirihara, let's leave the dog alone, it's not like it knows anything about the lady." Niou called out with a hint of being worn out

"No" Kirihara panted "I want to follow it."

"Eh?"

The girl ran faster catching up to the puppy. The two vanished from Niou's sight as they left him a great distance; he sped up and saw Kirihara standing with her back facing him. He stopped. She turned around with the puppy in her arms.

"Good you caught it. Happy?" He asked catching his breath

Akaya just smiled widely at her senpai. They turned around and walked ahead, they were able to find their way back to the park.

"So…we meet again" Their eyes widened seeing who the person in front of them was. Kirihara unconsciously released the puppy and it went to the person.

"…you…"

* * *

><p>ooohh.. well next chapter will be explanations and such<p>

it seems like this story isn't so hot, I might end this after a few chapters :(

what'cha think guys?


	4. Chapter 4

"So…we meet again" Their eyes widened seeing who the person in front of them was. Kirihara unconsciously released the puppy and it went to the person.

"…you…"

Niou sighed, "Finally we found you."

"HEY! Why d'you do this to me!" The girl was already stomping her way to the cloaked old lady standing,

"Whoa there little miss devil." He stopped her grabbing her by the collar

"B-but senpai!"

The old lady giggled at them amusingly "I don't see why you're so upset…"

Kirihara glared at her "Are you blind or something? I'm a girl now, a GIRL."

"So?"

"Look lady, we wanna know why you made the brat a female. Who are you anyway?"

The lady leaned down and picked up the dog holding it in her arms. She looked at the two with a small smile; the two could only see her from nose down since she was all covered up by the cloak.

"It's funny how both of you are so sure that this was my fault,"

"Is it not?" Now that they thought of it, they weren't sure whether this was the old lady's fault

"It is."

"Then why? How? And who are you?" Akaya was already pissed off

The old lady was once again giggling, "First of all, introductions are in order, My name is Mirai, and this here is my dog, his name is Fate so you could say that Fate brought us together."

Niou was also getting irritated "You think this is some kind of game?"

Mirai shook her head "No, of course not, _this_ is more than a game, because this is my game. Don't get mad young man, you brought this upon yourselves."

"And how is that?"

She smirked "You wished for a girlfriend, didn't you?"

His eyes widened "Well yeah but, I wished for someone else, not him"

This time the lady scowled, "Let me explain something to you. The moment he agreed on playing, you are already under my game, but you had the chance to get out of it; one by getting the wrong answer, and two if the card you chose doesn't have anything to do with your wish."

They were quiet for a moment recalling what they wished; the card they got was The Lovers so it has something to do with love right? Niou definitely had wished something related to love, but Kirihara's wish…

She stuttered a bit "But my wish had _nothing_ to do with love! Heck I didn't even make a clear wish!"

"You wished for his wish to come true, didn't you?" Her voice was dead serious

"I did…" Akaya looked down _'what have I done?'_

Niou looked at his friend he feels bad definitely, but then again Kirihara was the one that took on the offer of the game so mainly he had nothing to do with this. Gazing more at the girl next to him who looks like almost she was about to break down any moment now. The older of the two sighed, no matter how you look at it, what Kirihara did was out of innocence, and besides how could anyone know this could happen?

With all the confusions aside he spoke up, "That still didn't explain why it had to be him."

Mirai's face lit up with a smirk "It seems like he was the most eligible to be your partner."

"_What?_" Now the pair is just weirded out, the hell is she saying?

"Bakaya's a guy."

"Yeah I'm a guy!"

She giggled, "You aren't now."

Kirihara clicked her tongue, "Okay so now I'm a girl, you expect me to be with him? As in _with_ him?"

"Yes."

"Awww no! No! Man! Jeez! Come on! I mean really! Argh! " Akaya can't take everything in, so by now she was saying nonsense and stomping her feet every now and then.

Niou slapped the back of her head "Stop it." He ordered and she glared at him but followed nonetheless

"Look lady, we don't know what your deal is but we want out."

"oho, young man you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

Kirihara popped a vein; Niou also had a sour expression.

"Let's hit her." The girl was about to approach the lady but was immediately halted by her senpai

"Turn him back please."He said calmly to balance Kirihara's childish attitude now

The person responsible didn't say a thing but kept her smirk she was enjoying every second of this nonetheless. Niou let go of his friend's arm and faced the lady straight on

"_Turn him back to normal_." Kirihara shuddered hearing her senpai's voice. She tilted her head a little to see Niou's face. It was pure anger. His sharp blue eyes were glaring at the old lady. Only on few occasions does he exhibit this expression, normally when angered he would just smirk and prepare something chaotic for the person. But this was different, his anger was serious.

"Don't you want a partner for life?"

"I'd rather end up all alone than force him to be with me."

"Oh? That's nice, seeing how you care so much for each other, I've decided."

"You'll turn me back to normal?"

"Of course not, but let me tell you this. If you win in this game, he'll get the chance to turn back."

"And how do we win?"

The old lady looked at them fully letting them see her face completely; Kirihara narrowed her eyes to see that her eye color differs from one another, one blue and one green. _'Just like our eyes...'_

She gazed at them emotionlessly

"Love each other."

And with another strong gust of wind she was gone.

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID MANGA SERIES AM I LIVING IN!" the curly haired screamed angrily at the heavens dramatically

"Shut your face brat. Come on." He pulled her by the arm and started walking along the park that was inhabited before but by now was beginning to be filled with people.

"And where are we going?"

"Home."

"What! You expect me to live with you?"

"At the moment, yes. Oh yeah, how are you gonna explain this one to your parents?" he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She gasped.

"You're right! Oh man senpai! What am I gonna do?" Kirihara stepped in front of him and clung onto his waist tightly stopping him in his tracks. Niou twitched from the sudden close contact; he noticed the people around them started to stare.

He pushed her head away in attempt to pry the kind off of him but no luck, he leaned down a bit to whisper, "Don't get too close people are looking, it's embarrassing!"

She let go and crossed her arms smirking at him "maa…I never knew senpai was conservative, for all I know you're enjoying the feel of my body pressing onto yours. You're the pervy senpai remember~?" she said in a teasing voice.

Niou scowled then gave her his devious grin, "Don't worry; I'll unleash the perv once we got back home."

Kirihara's eyes widened

"Wha!"

"Just kidding, or am I?"

"Senpai!"

Meanwhile some women nearby see the two arguing, "Oh my look at those two," she pointed at them "Aren't they cute?" "Yeah, the boy's teasing his girlfriend how sweet." "They look nice together, don't they?"

The said couple heard the comments and hurriedly left the vicinity. By the time they went back to Niou's house, they were dead tired; they practically ran from the park all the way home just to avoid attention.

"Stupid old hags! How dare they call me cute!" She grumbled

"Well you are cute…"

"SENPAI!"

"What!"

"I'm a guy! Guy's aren't supposed to be cute!"

"Fine, fine"

A sudden silence.

"How about you call your family?" Kirihara's eyes widened again. She totally forgot about that.

"Uhm okay? Wait! Don't I have to show them? I couldn't just call them and say I magically turned to a girl" She said kneeling down the floor with her hand on her head thinking of all the possibilities on how his family will react. Her mother would probably cry knowing she doesn't have an adorable son now but will most likely rejoice on how she now have an adorable daughter, another one at that. Then Her older sister, she might laugh her head off…which Akaya doesn't really mind. Then her father…he'll go mad.

"Hello?" she heard Niou say and looked up at him seeing him talking through a phone

"What are you doing!"

"Yeah here's Akaya" he handed out the phone to her, with trembling hands she took it.

"H-hello?"

'_Aka-chan?'_

"nnn…yeah mom?"

'_you're a girl now aren't you?'_

Akaya gasped then shot a glance at Niou, she mouthed the words 'did you say something?' he shook his head with a 'no' and then turned her focus again on the phone

"uhmm?...huh?"

'_Someone came here earlier and told me that you accidentally got hit by a ray gun that switches genders so you can't come home for a while right?'_

She looked at the phone with a 'what the fuck' expression, but just decided to play along, cos it'd be easier for everyone to believe in that crap.

"ugh..yes, yes I have. D-did an old lady tell you that?"

'_No, sweety, a lovely young woman did, she seems to be a doctor.'_

"Oh I see, haha, well bye mom."

'_bye hon'_

She ended the call and sighed,

"What she say?" Niou asked taking the phone

"She said someone came there earlier and told her that I accidentally got hit by a ray gun that switches genders so I can't come home for a while…" –shrug-

He looked up thinking, processing what she said. "And she believed that?"

"Our family is not exactly composed of very bright people…"

"And you're the living proof of that." Niou snickered and turned to walk to his room; Kirihara pouted at his remark and followed him, soon after she was sitting on his bed while the other was rummaging his closet

"So senpai… I'm gonna stay here for a while huh?" she said looking at her nails, for some reason her brain kept telling her to do that the whole day, she calls it her 'girl instincts'

"Yeah, plus I don't really mind having a cute girl stay, I just have to forget it's a brat."

"I'm no- wha! Why are you taking off your clothes!"

Niou did take off his shirt and raised a brow at her, "huh? You expect me to wear my outdoor clothes, indoors?"

"u-uhm…no, hehe, it's just that…I dunno " she giggled nervously while scratching the back of her curly hair, Niou knowing what exactly is going on in her mind even she herself doesn't

"We need to get you back to normal. Fast."

* * *

><p>hmm... continuing this is beginning to be difficult, guess I should've posted my other fem!Akaya fic, oh well :)<p>

btw, if you all wanna see how Aka-chan looks like as a girl, check out this site, that's my DA account so the pic is basically mine no worries about me taking other's material ^_^

just remove the * sign :))

http:/*bakemonoshoujo*.deviantart*.com/art/Female-Akaya-Kirihara-285692201*


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** since most of my reviews are wondering how the other senpai's would react, I'm gonna finally put it here :)

I started this in the evening then finished at 1:30 am *o*

Happy reading :)

**KisunaFuji: **thank you for being my fan! xD

* * *

><p>It had already been four days since Kirihara's unexpected dramatic change in gender. And the two are adjusting normally and why not? They have known each other for years and the younger hasn't changed in attitude at least not much making Niou not have a hard time being with her, though he always had to remember the gender the other is currently in, to not get in to rather…awkward predicaments<p>

Convenient how Kirihara was automatically excused from school for a week for some unknown reasons, and next week was already Christmas break, as for Niou he wasn't excused, still they had plenty of time to fix this without a lot of people knowing

Every now and then he was getting these whispers in his mind saying _'take the brat now! The kid will be okay with it! Come on come on touch, just one. He's too innocent to even know what you're up to! You know you want it!' _And when he finally decides to succumb to his desires Akaya does or says something annoying and he loses interest.

Three days ago Kirihara's older sister came by and took the once baby brother out to go shopping for 'girl things' like clothes and stuff, Niou noted how the sibling look so unlike each other with the older sister having naturally straight brown hair and brown eyes while the latter had the famous seaweed hair and those oh so alluring green eyes. Though they share the same hyperness…

He remembered the happenings after the two got home, Niou's home for that matter.

…_Three days ago…_

"We're back!" says the older sister as they arrived.

"Welcome back!" Niou grinned he was quite enthusiastic to know what kind of clothes Akaya's sister bought her…since he gave out his own opinions before they left, without the curly haired knowing of course.

Akaya was scowling, she didn't like shopping after all she WAS a guy on the inside, and guys and shopping don't mesh. She went upstairs to the room she and Niou shared

They shared rooms mainly because they were both too lazy to make the other rooms inhabitable, and none wanted to sleep on the couch

"So what kind of clothes did you get her?" He eagerly asked, Akaya's older sister…Hmm.. meh, I'll just name her Hanami. So Hanami sat down on the couch along with Niou and brought the loads of shopping bags closer

"-sigh- She refuses to wear the things we would like her wear at home" She pouted.

Hanami has always dreamt of a little sister and she would make her wear cute frilly girly clothes…but no, their mother just HAD to give birth to a bratty little brother, and he HAD to be more adorable than her.

"So what DID you get her?"

"Oh the simple ones that she would wear at home, plain t-shirts and shorts…" then a creepy smirk appeared on her face "Really _short_ shorts."

He showed them to him, and there they were really really truly short shorts…

"The brat agreed on wearing those?"

"Well not directly, he just told me _'Nee-chan! I won't wear girly clothes! Just grab me some shirts and shorts! And some simple clothes I'll wear in case I went out!' _and so I did, basically I'm following his rules I'm just putting our own spin to it" She winked at him suggestively

"Wow you're as devious as I am!"

"I know right! It's like, we're the siblings!" They laughed openly and high fived

So Hanami proceeded to show Niou the things she got for her. She got Akaya some simple dresses, a ruffly skirt is a must have, some top, socks, shoes and other stuff.

"Na, Hana-chan, didn't you buy too much, I mean we won't know when Akaya will turn back to normal." He asked, clearly the older sister had fun shopping

"Well in the mean time we might as well take advantage to it."

Niou shrugged, and fumbled through the bags to see what else she bought,

"The hell is with the cat ears?" he held up a hair band with black cat ears

"uhm…" Hanami blushed "SHE JUST LOOKED SO CUTE IN IT!" she squealed

He looked at the item in his hands and smirked with all the thoughts in his head, and what are those thoughts? Well, Niou thoughts.

Upstairs Akaya could hear the laughter, the chuckles, and the squeals. She knew the two were up to no good.

…_.present time…._

"Hey Niou I'm gonna buy some groceries," Kirihara said as she was putting on a pair of boots by the door step

"Mm yeah sure my wallet's by the table over there... somewhere…" He replied not bothering to turn around because he was busy sitting on the couch reviewing for the exams

"Got it."

"Be careful out there, _aka-chan_~"

Kirihara perked up hearing that certain nickname she couldn't stand, and in a blink of an eye she was standing in front of a lounging Niou. She stood there with a scowl and her hands on her hips

"Wow you could dress yourself up already?" he mused "You look precious."

She was wearing a cream colored long sleeved dress that went a few inches above her knees. A white wool scarf was adorned around her neck, with a yellow sling bag hung on her right shoulder, at first she refused on carrying a bag but seeing the dress had no pockets, she just had to live with it. And with the winter season and all she wore a white beret to protect her little head from the cold.

Akaya leaned down till they were eye level with each other, she narrowed her eyes

"Don't. Call. Me. Aka-chan. Got it?" she said in a menacing tone, Niou smirked clearly not intimidated

"Sure sure."

And with that she stood up and glared at him more saying she'll be back soon, and went off.

The town was filled plenty of people, she would feel uneasy getting constant stares from people she passes by, and so she walked briskly heading to the nearest market. As she turned at the corner, Kirihara accidentally bumped onto someone.

"Oomph!" she exclaimed at the sudden collision, she had her eyes closed as she rubbed her forehead

"Ah, I'm sorry miss, are you alright?" Akaya's eyes widened knowing all too well whose voice was that

She looked up to see if her speculations was right, and damn right it was.

'_MARUI-SENPAI!' _she yelled in her head and behind him she saw Yagyuu and Jackal

Kirihara continued to stare up at him with wide eyes not knowing how to act

"U-uhm…" She stuttered

Marui getting concerned at the rather attractive girl in front of him, he leaned down a bit scanning her face for any fatal injury he might've caused

"Do you hurt anywhere?" He blushed a bit seeing that she really was attractive very _very _attractive.

"N-no! I'm fine." She gave him a small smile that immediately made his heart skip a beat.

Marui was now just staring at her with awe

"I gotta go…" She bowed then quickly walked passed them without making any more eye contact

The red haired turned around to call out to her but she was no longer in sight

After escaping from such an awkward moment she sighed heavily and proceeded to buy food and such

When she got home she hurriedly put the items she bought at the kitchen then ran to Niou who was still studying. Who knew he could be so serious?

"Niou-senpai! Niou-senpai! Niou-senpai!" She kneeled in front of him while tugging on his pants (please don't think like that)

"What? I'm busy, stop nagging woman."

She ignored the obnoxious remark, "But something happened earlier! I saw Marui-senpai, Yagyuu-senpai, and Jackal-senpai!"

"Huh?" now getting his attention "Did they recognize you? Don't tell me they did."

Akaya shook her head "No, I don't think so."

Niou sighed "That's good."

"Still, I miss my other senpai-tachi…" she pouted at him "but I can't do that when I'm like this."

He patted her head "Don't worry we'll get you back to normal soon."

"How? You're not exactly doing anything" Kirihara frowned at him

"Are you?"

She huffed. The two of them haven't exactly worked on the 'love each other' part.

"Well I already love you, as a friend of course."

"Same here."

"But it's not that kind of love she's talking about, is it?" she said in a disappointed tone as she looked down

Niou gazed at her for a moment, then went back to reading his book "...No."

He heard her sigh then felt her stand up and walk away,

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked

"…anything."

…_.Earlier with Marui, Yagyuu, and Jackal…._

After the mysterious girl Marui bumped into, left. The tensai was just standing there spacing out.

"Hey Marui, let's get going." Jackal placed a hand on his shoulder as he and Yagyuu already walked forward

"Did you guys see her?"

"Yes we have, and she _is_ quite beautiful if that's what you want to brought up." Yagyuu remarked knowingly. Even he was a bit infatuated, but only in the slightest measure.

Jackal nodded, "Though, I haven't seen her around before, she must be new around here or something"

"I think I'm in love…" Marui whispered to himself as he looked at the place where the girl stood before him

* * *

><p>Okay first encounter with the senpai's! Next chapter maybe with the other ones hehe<p>

**Note:** about the sister's name, "Hanami", I know it's totally random I just got the idea for that because my bestfriend's name is Hana hehe, and I miss her :(

Any suggestions for the next updates? I'm takin it :3 , BUT in case you suggest something that could change the general flow, I won't take it, I'll compromise though to meet your needs ^_^

**ONE LAST NOTE:** 'Akachan' means 'baby' , I say the nickname shall stand ! _-shrug-_


	6. Note

Sorry but this story will be in Hiatus for a while. I've been busy with other fics.

But i'll continue this as soon as I could, and as soon as I will think of a continuation

Once again i'm sorry


End file.
